MLP: Hold Up! We Are Brave Police!
by Eternal Imagination
Summary: Ok... yea... its Brave Police turned into My little Pony, it started up as an RP between me and a friend on Skype, but then my ideas for it came slamming into my mind and she allowed me to take it over as a story. The Brave Police belong to Sunrise INC. My Little Pony FIM belongs to Lauren Faust, DHX Media/Vancouver and Hasbro Studios.
1. Chapter 1 A Shadow's Touch

**Hold up! We are Brave Police**

**My Little Pony**

**Chapter 1**

The sun slowly came up on another beautiful say in the Brave Kingdom, a small bird flew past the gates of the kingdom and landed on a tree branch outside a slightly window and began to sing, inside the room a female Unicorn yawned loudly and got out of bed, using her horn to pick up the blanket and making her bed up as she hummed a tune and then she smiled and headed out into the hall of her home, knocking on the door of another room. "Yuuta? Yuuta are you awake?" she asked, the sun light shining on her flank and her Cutie Mark a steaming plate of food, a spatula and salt and pepper bottle.

"Yes... Azuki..." a small voice said as a much smaller pony stepped out of his room, a little music note on his flank, a horn atop his head and a pair of tiny wings folded against his sides. "I'm awake." he added still sleepy as he yawned.

Azuki smiled and ruffled his mane. "I'll make breakfast," she said, then heading down the stairs, she sighed.

Ten years ago, just after Yuuta's second birthday, their kingdom had been attacked by another Alicorn and destroyed their home, the Tomonaga Kingdom had been destroyed and to save their children, Prince and Princess Tomonaga had used a spell to send Azuki, her sister Kurumi and their two year old son Yuuta to a safe place, Yuuta had been too young and the trauma had been too much that he didn't remember the awful day, but Azuki and Kurumi did. Their parents had also sent Deckard, a beloved play mate of Yuuta's and the captain of their royal guard with them, to insure they would all be safe and since then they had become residents in the Brave Kingdom ruled by Prince Saejima, another kindly Alicorn whom had been rather amused by tiny Yuuta trying to fly despite still being far too young. Azuki sighed and began making breakfast smiling as she heard Yuuta moving up stairs, likely trying to fly again, he was still just a few months too young to fly but it didn't stop him.

"Good Morning," Kurumi said as she came down and gently nuzzled her sister.

Azuki and Kurumi set to work making themselves and their siblings a healthy proper breakfast, especially for the growing prince. Deckerd came inside their home, having been up since dawn to excurses and train. After a proper guard must always stay in the best shape. He greeted the girls with a good morning and a light bow.

"Good morning, Sir Deckerd." Azuki greeted. "Would you go check on Yuuta? He's probably fallen back asleep."

Deckerd smiled and nodded heading up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Yuuta? Are you awake?" He asked.

Yuuta raced to the door and jumped up to Deckerd's, nuzzling into his chest. "Deckerd!"

The blue and white dapple pony chuckled and ruffled Yuuta's mane with a hoof. "Come on, your sisters are getting breakfast ready." He knelt down and offered Yuuta a pony ride on the way.

The small alicorn cheered and clapped his hooves together, hopping onto the other's saddle and crying out 'yippee' as the stallion playfully and gently bucked him around while heading towards the kitchen

Azuki smiled watching her brother smile, he had cried for days after they'd lost their parents but thanks to Deckerd's help, Yuuta had found his youthful love again and was now enjoying a happy child hood, though she was always worried, without their parents there to help Yuuta learn, Prince Saejima would likely be the one Yuuta learned to rule from.

She only hoped it would be enough and that they never had to face the wicked King whom had destroyed their home.

"Yari, yari... he's so full of energy..." Kurumi said despite her own smile. "What shall we do today?" she asked.

Deckerd set Yuuta at his place at the table before taking his own. "Saejima is giving Yuuta lessons between 3 and 5, but outside of that our schedules are open." He reminded everyone before taking a bite of an apple.

"Yay! I can see the Build Brothers again." Yuuta smiled and munched his food.

Azuki smiled. "I will be here cooking for the shop, Kurumi could you help me with that?"

"Sure," Kurumi said chuckling a little, "Maybe Shadowmaru will come by too." she added and Azuki blushed a little.

Yuuta stuck his tongue out, "Kurumi's jealous because Shadowmaru liked Azuki more than you." he said.

"You little," Kumuri stuttered as the two chased each other around the table.

Deckerd sighed, although he smiled as he did. When he'd enlisted into the royal guard, he hadn't expected to play babysitter for his young wards. But circumstances had led to such a case and he wasn't the least bit regretful of how things had turned out.

Azuki chuckled. "Enough you too," she said. "We have to get the job done," she added.

Yuuta smiled. "Can we go to the play ground until lessons?" he asked Deckerd his little wings fluttering. "Please?"

Deckerd smiled and finished his meal and nodded. "Sure thing. In fact," He gently bopped Yuuta's muzzled with a hoof. "Tag, you're it!" He said before trotting outside at the leisurely pace.

Yuuta raced after Deckerd. "No Fair!" he called laughing, "Bye sisters," he yelled back.

* * *

Several ponies looked over as Deckerd and Yuuta played, many smiling and chuckling at the brother like love the two had, it was nice to see it all.

While the two played throughout the palace courts, another royal guard, one serving under Princess Regina was passing by. A white pony with a mane so red it looked like fire, his destiny mark a blazing sword. Yuuta too caught up in his fun wasn't really paying full attention and he, the white pony and even Deckerd all ended up and in heap.

"Deckerd. Yuuta. Its always such a pleasure to... bump into you." The white pony laughed.

Yuuta blushed sheepishly. "Sorry Duke. I didn't see you."

"Sorry Duke," Deckerd said helping the little prince up and then the other Guard up, "I guess we got a little excised," he said as Yuuta jumped on his back and giggled. "How goes the day for you?" he asked. "is Princess Regina well?"

Duke nodded, picking up a basket he'd been carrying, inside of which was warm apple streusel. He check it over and nodded in approval that it wasn't damaged. "Busy as usual. Her Ladyship is making herself sick worrying over some...oddities of late." The stallion sighed looking worried himself. "Its nothing I'm sure but Lady seems adamant that things are amiss."

"Regina shouldn't worry so much, I remember Mama use to say worrying was bad for a Ladies health and when she worried she had a long bath and then she'd make magic." Yuuta said and looked at the basket. "Has she missed her meals?" he asked. "Maybe Azuki could make her something too, then you wouldn't have to worry about carrying everything for her." he added hoping to be helpful.

Duke nodded. "I try to make sure she takes time to eat but even I can't watch her all the time. I hate to impose, but it would be nice. Azuki's cooking is irresistible to anypony."

Deckerd's ears flicked about. "What is it really she's so driven over?"

"I'm not sure myself. She just seems insistent that a dark force looms over the kingdoms of equestria." Duke said, shaking his head. "She's never been wrong about such things, but it does seem unlikely this time."

Deckerd felt a sudden feeling in his chest and looked down at Yuuta, "Hmmm... maybe..." he said.

"Deckerd?" Yuuta asked.

Deckerd shock his head, "whatever it is, we'll face it and win. Just like always." he said to keep Yuuta happy. "but if it is making Regina so on edge, maybe you and I could speak with the guards and have the numbers increased as a precaution?" he offered to Duke, knowing that would give him and the other Guard chance to speak in better detail without upsetting young Yuuta.

Duke nodded. "I was just going to do that now." He said, taking his basket of goodies. "Would you two care to accompany me?"

Deckerd nodded while Yuuta clapped his hooves again and tried to flap his wings. "Do you think Bishop will have candies?" he asked.

Duke chuckled. "Unless the twins have eaten them all." He said, heaving a sigh. "How those ruffians got into the royal guard, that's anyone's guess. The ruffians."

Deckerd chuckled. "They aren't that bad surly?" he asked.

"Rook! Pawn! Give that back!"

"Not a chance Bishy boy!"

"Give it!"

"Then again." Deckard said as Yuuta giggled.

Duke snorted and used a magic spell that made everyone in the room except him immobilized. They were completely aware of what was going on around them, just unable to move anything except their eyes. "Alright you two that's quite enough shenanigans for one morning." Duke said, pushing pawn and rook towards and open balcony window. He closed and locked the doors leaving pawn and rook outside. "You can come back in when you've learned to behave." Duke said then dispersed his spell.

Yuuta giggled and hopped down from Deckerd's back and smiled as he looked around, "Morning everyone."

"Good morning young Prince," Bishop said as he shock his mane a little, "Morning Deckerd."

"No Fair Duke!" Pawn yelled.

Rook snorted and poked his brother with a hoof. "We're Pegasus you idiot. We can just fly to the main gate and walk back in. Duh." He blew Duke a raspberry and opened his wings to fly off, his brother doing the same.

"Enjoy the trip down." Duke mused using his magic to temporarily rid the twins of their wings. There was a loud long cry followed by a SPLASH as the two feel into the garden fountains, not at all injured although they seemed to choke on their pride afterwards.

Yuuta laughed and then looked up as a bag of candy hovered before him. "Thank you Bishop." he said.

"You're welcome young Prince." Bishop said. "Ringo is in side with the Lady, she hasn't slept well." he added to Duke.

Duke sighed tiredly, worried over the state of his Ladyship. "Thank you Bishop. Deckerd, Yuuta, excuse me." He said, clip-clopping towards the filly's chambers.

Yuuta dove into his bag of candy but muffled out through a mouthful of sweets, "Is Regina ok?" He asked.

Deckerd nodded. "She'll be ok, She's got Duke." he said "Now, come, we'll go and see Saejima and start you lessons." he added.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?" Bishop asked, "I need to stop by the library and find a few books for the Lady."

Deckerd nodded. "Certainly." He agreed. Bishop was always so polite, and he was close enough to Yuuta in age that they got along well. The stallion let the two young colts along, Bishop leaving them to go to the library to search out his books.

Yuuta smiled, It was nice having colts his own age to talk with and play with since Deckerd wasn't always there to play hide and seek with he was glad he had Drillboy, Bishop and the others too, since they were always so much fun to hang around with and none of them picked on him because of his small wings and his failed attempt at flying.

"Deckerd... will I be able to fly soon?" he asked.

Deckerd smiled at the question that was often posed to him. "Maybe, if you practice and keep exercising your wings to make them strong. But," He ruffled Yuuta's mane again. "Alicorns grow slower than normal ponies. So it may still be a while."

"Promise," Yuuta asked. "Regina can fly... and she said she learned when she was my age..." he said feeling a little useless. "even Drillboy's Farie friends can fly better than me."

Deckerd chuckled. "Well they're fairies. They can fly from birth." Deckerd said. "And you can't compare yourself to Regina. You're not Regina, you're Yuuta. And Yuuta will fly when Yuuta is ready. Besides, Regina was bigger than you when she was your age."

"But..." Yuuta said then stopped as Deckerd gently nuzzled him.

"You worry too much about the future, you'll wish your child hood away..." he said smiling softly at him and starting to walk. "One day you will fly, but wishing it was now, might make you miss something special."

"Like what?" Yuuta asked.

Deckerd smiled and sat down beside Yuuta, "A Childhood."

Yuuta sighed and looked out of a big window into the play ground, remembering faintly the times when two adult Alicorns had taking him on the swings and slide, a time when a soft voice had sung him lullabies and a strong hoof hand helped him stand up on tiny hoofs of his own.

"_Mama once said to me, that the day was full of wonder,_

_Papa once told me that the night was filled with dreams,_

_Mama chased away the thunder,_

_Papa calmed away my screams..." _

Deckerd smiled sadly and gently put a hoof over Yuuta's back and gently nuzzled his young prince as Yuuta sang.

"_But now they are gone,_

_Beyond my hoofs and wings,_

_I no longer hear their songs,_

_No matter how my heart stings..."_

"_Not true," Deckerd stated softly._

"_They live on within our hearts,_

_They're forever watching from the stars,_

_They watch you grow and waiting for your journey to start."_

He sang softly, one hoof gently rubbing Yuuta's back as he continued.

"_No matter how we wish, pray or desire the change,_

_We cannot reverse the flow of time,_

_For the Universe if wonders and strange._

_But never forget, that you are their son,_

_Never let someone deceive you from them,_

_Remember they loved you, remember they cared,_

_Remember that, and their memories will live on..."_

"Still," Yuuta sighed. "I miss them so much, Deckerd."

"We all do," Deckerd said. "But remember, no matter what anypony may say or do, your Parents loved you and your sisters with all their hearts, beyond words, beyond actions beyond anything they could do, you and your sisters were their treasures and they would rather you three were happy, you were their worlds."

"We were?" Yuuta asked.

Deckerd nodded and pressed the tip of his horn gently against Yuuta, showing Yuuta an image he had in his mind from the days when Yuuta himself was still just a baby. Yuuta was wrapped in a blanket, giggling and babbling at Azaki as she gently nudged him with her muzzle, Kurumi was at his other side, gently propping him up with a pillow.

Two older Alicorns were sat proudly behind them, one a female with a short brown mane and a beautiful hoof carved crown atop her head, a pickaxe and lantern as her Cutie mark, the male was slightly older looking, a shovel and lantern on his flank.

"King and Queen Tomonaga loved you all, and were happiest when they saw their children together." Deckerd said. "You, Yuuta, were their youngest and only son and they loved you beyond anything in the world as do your sisters." He explained as the image faded. "Promise me you will never forget that."

"Ok," Yuuta said and then smiled as a butterfly fluttered by his horn. "Butterfly," he said.

Deckerd chuckled. "Yes indeed. A big one too... ah here we are." Deckerd nudged Yuuta towards the Brave Kingdom's main hall, where King Saejima reigned from his throne. "Time for your lessons."

Yuuta smiled and proofed his chest out and smiled as he went into the room.

"Ah, young Prince, how nice to see you looking well," Saejima smiled in greeting to the young Prince. "Deckerd," he added.

Deckerd gave the old stallion king a polite bow, kneeling onto one hoof. Yuuta smiled and looked a Deckerd, then remembering his royal manners tried to do the same only to fall over his own stubby legs. "Oppsy."

Saejima smiled and stood from his throne. "You needn't bow to me Yuuta, we are friends and more so, you are here for lessons." he said. "Now shall we go for a little walk and see how your magic is coming along?" he asked kindly.

Yuuta bounced to his feet and cheered. "Yus!...can Deckerd come too?" He asked, never wanting to be far from his surrogate older brother. He felt safe when Deckerd was around and didn't like it when he couldn't find the other.

Saejima nodded. "Of cause he can." he smiled leading the way to an open beautiful court yard where several items were on a table, used for magic users to test their strength. "now, Yuuta, can you lift these things with your magic, one by one please." he said. "you have no limits and no one will judge you," he explained.

Deckerd smiled and sat down, watching Yuuta silently as he underwent his lessons.

Yuuta went over to the smallest object thinking it would naturally be the lightest. He willed up his magic and tried to lift the thing up, but found he could do little more than to lift up one side a few centimetres before he felt like his head would explode and quit, panting a bit.

Saejima smiled softly, "don't force yourself, young Prince." he said. "Take your time," he added gently nuzzling the young colt in comfort.

Yuuta nodded and tried on the small but deceivingly heavy object with the same results. "It's so small...why is it so heavy..."

Saejima smiled. "Look here," he said pointing at the table. "See these marks, they are made by a spell, this spell makes even the lightest feather feel heavier than the whole world, the way to counter this spell is to think the item you are trying to life is heavier than anything n the world, think of this tiny item as if it were the largest weight you can think of." he added. "Try again." he said with and encouraging smile. "And then we will move on."

Yuuta nodded and took a deep breath to refocus his magic, then tried again. This time he managed to raise up the object, even if it was just a little bit before he got tired again and it fell with a dull thud. "I did it! I did it!" Yuuta cheered gleefully.

Deckerd smiled and nodded. "Well done Yuuta." he praised.

Saejima smiled and gently ruffled the young colt's mane. "Very good, Young Yuuta." he said, "Now, shall we practice manners or ruling?" he asked knowing the young colt would not be able to use his magic properly for a few hours.

"Manners, please." Yuuta said in very polite voice.

Saejima smiled. "Alright, let's see, ah, Ringo, could you assist us please?" he called out as the royal guard trotted past. "I need you just for a moment with Deckerd." he added.

Deckerd smiled, knowing what was coming, after all how better to teach Yuuta manners then to have him tested by the pony who'd taught Bishop such good manners and whom spent his days teaching you fillies to use manners.

Ringo looked up hearing his name be called and trotted over, stopping a few feet short from where the trio were standing and gave both the old king and the young prince a greeting bow. "Good afternoon Sire. Good afternoon, little prince. How may I be of assistance?"

"Yuuta is having a small lesson in Manners." Saejima smiled. "Would you care to help with this?" he asked as Yuuta gave a small, near perfect bow, to the older Pony only to stumble a little. "He hasn't quite get the balance right and I recall you mentioned helping Regina when she was a little unbalanced." he said.

"I don't know what I keep doing wrong." Yuuta said. "I bend one knee, spread my back hooves slightly and duck my head slightly and then I fall over."

Ringo chuckled, "Because your front leg is too far back. When you bow all you're weight shifts to your front, so you have to keep you unbent knee tilted forward to keep from falling over yourself." Ringo explained. "Like this." He bowed again, showing Yuuta how he placed the front leg that remained straight, grounding it a bit to keep from falling forwards.

Yuuta tried it, he was a little wobbly at first but sure enough, he didn't fall at all. "Hey I did it!" he smiled.

Deckerd chuckled proudly. "Very good."

Ringo nodded. "Well executed young price. Very well done." He praised, Saejima giving him a nod of approval as well. "Now how about something different. Pretend I'm one of the dignitaries from Saddle Arabia. How do you greet a foreigner?"

Yuuta thought for a moment. "Ummm... if it's a Princess then I bow and keep my wings tucked in," he said enacting the bow, "but if it's a Prince I flare my wings and dip my horn," he added performing a perfect bow without stumbling, "if it's a King or Queen I drop to both knees and drop my wings." he said again without stumbling, "But if its' a young colt my age I rear up and show off my under belly," he added losing his balance and fell on his back and blinking. "Oppsy."

"We'll work on that one next time." Ringo said with a like laugh. "But you were right on all counts, very well studied young sire."

Saejima smiled and nodded in agreement. "Now, for our final lesson in manners today I think lunch is in order. Sir Ringo, would you care to join us? Duke and Lady Regina are welcomed as well of course."

"Azuki has been helping me remember she tells me stories about Mama and Papa and how the greeted Ponies." Yuuta smiled rolling back onto his hooves, "she says Mama was trying to teach me when the attack happened but... I don't remember it." he said his wings drooping a little.

Deckerd nuzzled Yuuta lightly. "That's why we tell you stories, so that you don't forget them. You're parents were kind rulers and wonderful friends." He hugged a hoof around Yuuta's neck. "But how about some lunch and we'll put your lessons aside for now?" He said, giving Saejima a pleading look.

Saejima nodded in agreement. "Ringo, Duke and Regina will be joining us as well. We can all sit together and tell stories."

Yuuta smiled again, "I like that idea." he smiled following the old King back into the castle and towards the dinning hall.

* * *

"Milady are you sure you are ok?" Duke asked as he came in.

Regina sat tiredly on her throne, looking weaken and haggard. She blearily read through her scrolls looking for answers to her questions not noticing of Duke's presence at first. The knight cleared his throat however, making Regina jump. "Oh, Sir Duke...I didn't notice you come in. Is everything alright?"

Duke sighed softly. "Lady... please, you need to rest," he said, "you are worried for the kingdoms I know, but what good is working yourself to the ground when answers could be found easier with help?" he asked, carefully taking the scroll with his own power and placing it neatly on the table ready to be read later. "I beg you, Princess, as your friend and guardian, please, come away from these scrolls and books, even if only for a few hours, and enjoy a meal and a nap." he pleaded. "Young Prince Yuuta is here to see us and he is eager to see you."

Regina seemed ready to argue until she heard that Prince Yuuta would be dinning with them. At that she seemed to perk up. "Well...if young sire would be attending...I'd hate to disappoint." She said, stepping down from her throne, stumbling a bit from her weakness.

Duke smiled and gently caught the young Princess as she stumbled and let her regain her footing, Yuuta was at first a little annoying to Regina as he was often trying to be helpful but being so young, he wasn't that good, but eventually, Regina had welcomed the little one, especially when he had brought her flowers and candy to try and help her feel better after shed come down with a slight illness, and in a way to help, Yuuta had also helped Ringo and Duke sort all her scrolls out.

"He has been asking if you are well, he heard you haven't slept very well recently." Duke added.

Regina giggled lightly. "And from whom did he hear that, by dear knight?" She retorted, taking a moment while away from prying eyes to nuzzle her muzzle under Duke's making him blush. "You fuss over me too much."

Duke blushed but smiled. "I have to worry about you Lady... you're my charge and more." he admitted returning the gently nuzzle. "I can't bare seeing you so torn over something and refusing to let us help you."

Regina smiled and sighed, "It is my duty as a Princess to keep my people safe from harm. I fear I may fail in this." She admitted. Appointed at a young age when her parents fell from the throne, Regina had all her responsibilities thrust upon her and she had to grow up too quickly for a young Philly. She often felt unsure of herself, and was glad to have her knight there to support her.

"My lady, you could never fail your people." Duke said, "You never have and you never will, especially not so long as I breath air." he added.

"Milady," Bishop called through the doors. "Duke? Saejima is waiting for you." he added knocking on the door but not entering unless he were asked to come in.

"We're coming." Regina assured, flaring out her wings to help her balance, still feeling a bit woozy and light headed. Her delicate from and small hooves barely made any noise as she walked.

Duke smiled and followed Regina closely chuckling as Yuuta waved from his chair as they came in. "Hello Regina."

"Princess Regina." Deckerd greeted bowing to her before gently pushing Yuuta's chair in.

Regina lightly curtsied to the Prince and King before taking her seat. The servants and cooks served her and Duke delicacies such as lavender and tulip salad and seaweed chowder. Yuuta, having simpler tastes despite being royalty, had cucumber sandwiches and apple cake.

The royals and their guards talked and ate for about an hour in undisturbed peace, until the sun began to hang low in the horizon, drawing out the colors of the land in its final rays.

That's when everything went wrong.

"HELP!" a loud voice cried. "King Saejima! Duke! Deckerd! Ringo! Anyone?!" the voice yelled before Drillboy a young Pegasus skidded into the room his wings trembling so much he could hardly fly, his face covered in a dreaded look and pale. "King Saejima! Something! Something terrible is attacking the Tomonaga cafe! Shadowmaru is trapped in there with the sisters!" he explained in a panic. "Something's attacking them! It's like a shadow! They need help!"

Yuuta gasped loudly and raced away from the room hearing his sisters were in danger, his worst nightmare was coming to life and he didn't want to lose he dear sisters. "Azuki! Kurumi!"

"Yuuta! Wait!" Deckerd yelled racing after his charge. "Yuuta!"

Regina began to tremble in fright. "It's coming..." She whispered in terror. The shadowy monster that had haunted her dreams, the thing that had caused her 6th sense to drive her to insanity with questions, it was here. "He's coming...he's coming..."

Deckerd ran after Yuuta at full speed, but somehow the younger colt managed to stay well ahead of him. "Yuuta! Yuuta!" He called, but the boy never answered. He didn't even look back.

"Regina?" Duke asked worried for his charge. "Milady?"

Regina trembled in fright mumbling and muttering the same thing over and over. "He's coming...He's..." finally, the filly still to exhausted to take the stress, she fainted over against Duke.

"Regina?!" Duke cried, catching her as his brothers raced to help their Princess. "Regina?"

* * *

Inside the cafe, Azuki and Kurumi were holding a light shield up with their combined magic while Shadowmaru, out cold from the first attack was struggling with something unseen, a mental attack from this awful shadow.

"Azuki! Kurumi!" Yuuta yelled before a larger Pony stopped him, his horn blasting light balls into the shadow above the cafe.

"Stay back young Prince!" the Unicorn said.

"But my sisters! Kagerou!" Yuuta pleaded as he tried to wiggle free from the Unicorn's front hooves. "Azuki! Kurumi!"

Deckerd was able to finally catch up, but as soon as he did he gasped in abject horror. "No..." he whispered."Yuuta stay back." He called, "Kagerou, I've got Yuuta, can you get inside?"

"I'm trying, Deckerd," Kagerou said, "Shadowmaru is in there!"

"My sisters!" Yuuta cried his horn shining as a bright bolt of light shot from it into the shadows.

The shadows suddenly seemed to realize a new power was there and formed a large black orb before a pair of red eyes flashed and focused on Yuuta. "Foolish foal." it sneered sinking slowly towards Yuuta, shadows lashing out and knocking Ponies away from the small foal.

"Yuuta!" Azuki and Kurumi yelled from inside the Cafe. "Run Yuuta!" The colt however couldn't seem to move, rooted to the spot in fear.

"RUN!" Azaki screamed.

Deckerd and Kagerou were knocked away from Yuuta, the colt panicking and buzzing his wings as fast and as hard as he could but it wasn't helping. "Deckerd!" He cried out, trying to move away but the shadows were all consuming.

"Young Sire!" Kagerou called out, sending bolts of light and magic towards the shadows, though they were as useful as Yuuta's buzzy wings at the moment

"GET AWAY FROM THAT YOUNG COLT!" a new voice yelled as three Pegasus's raced towards the Shadows with an earth Pony close behind him and with them, Drillboy and has fairy friends, the smallest one, Fay stopped and used a Light orb to blind the shadowy red eyes, causing the shadows to curse and move back and away from Yuuta.

"Hang on Young Sire!" McCrane, the oldest Pegasus yelled as he dived and tried to pick the tiny Alicorn up, only to be thrown away by the shadows. "Yuuta!"

"Be gone shadows!" King Saejima yelled as he flew overhead, his horn shining brightly. "Be gone from my kingdom!"

The Shadows seethed and hissed at the light surrounding it. "This is NOT over..." Bloody red eyes glowed vengefully before the shadows bled into the earth and pooled away. "The foal will be mine!"

As the shadows departed, they left Yuuta behind, the Alicorn unconscious but looking otherwise uninjured.

"Yuuta!" Azuki cried racing to her younger brother's side, gently nuzzling him as tears beamed in her eyes Kurumi joined her, both sisters dreading that they would now lose their baby brother. "YUUTA!?"

"Move aside," the earth Pony said, taking a small herb from his small saddle bag and gently pressing it to Yuuta's nose. "Here we go... just a sniff of this and he should wake up." the earth pony said.

Azuki watched and prayed the old colt was right, "Please Yuuta... open your eyes."

Yuuta's nose twitch once. twice. three times. The herb made him sneeze and he blinked open his eyes, sniffling. "Wha...what happened?" He asked no one in particular.

Deckerd sighed. "Oh thank goodness." He said, helping his young ward to his feet. "You had me worried.

Azuki nuzzled her brother as tears dripped down her face. "You silly Colt, don't you ever scare me like that again..." she said.

"Is everyone ok?" Kagerou asked as he helped his brother stand.

Yuuta's legs were wobbly and he felt dizzy, but he insisted he was ok.

"Let's call it a day." Deckerd insisted, to which Saejima agreed.

"Azuki, Kurumi, I'd like you and Yuuta to stay within the palace grounds for a while." The old Stallion said. "For your protection."

Azuki nodded. "I have no argument in that." She said, "I want him safe." she added gently helping her brother stand.

Drillboy nodded. "We'll help keep him safe, we promise." he said as his bothers nodded. No one wanted to see Yuuta hurt.

* * *

The ponies returns to their respective homes to bed down for the night, save for Duke, Deckerd and the Tomonagas.

Duke stayed by his lady's side, the young princess being struck suddenly ill, Deckerd stayed likewise with Yuuta, who seemed to suddenly become weakly. Not sick, but somehow lacking in energy and unable to regain any.

Saejima kept guards 'round the clock' on both the sisters and on Yuuta, concerned for their safety.

Bishop carefully brought in some food for Regina and Duke along with a small scroll for Duke to read, while Ringo brought in food for the others, even a big bag of Bishops sweets.

Azuki fretted over her brother's health as she cooked him meals and checked on him every hour, "Deckerd what's wrong with him... he's never been so weak..."

Duke nodded thanks to the young colt. "Thank you Bishop." He said. He looked tired, he'd been watching over his lady all night without sleep.

Deckerd sighed, trying hard not to break down. "I don't know. I don't know and I hate it because I can't help him." He said, choking down a sob.

Bishop smiled and gently nudged Duke, "The couch is comfortable, get some rest," he said, "I promise you I will watch our Princess." he promised, "I swear it to you, I will keep her safe and if she wakes up I will wake you up straight away." he added.

Azuki gently nudged Deckerd. "You did all you could, Sir Deckerd... no one could have asked anymore." she added.

"Still... I feel like I've failed my duty." Deckerd said as his head lowered as tears fell.

"We'll find a way to help him, Deckerd." Kurumi said despite her own tears. "We have too..."

Little did they know, King Saejima was already working on one such way to help the young prince sat in his throne his wings low and his horn glowing softly as he concentrated on his task.

"My fellow Alicorns... please... please hear me..." he pleaded. "Please..."

Suddenly, a warm wave swelled through his horn and the room was flooded with shimmering lights, soft pinks, blues, yellows, greens , dark blue, crimson red, smalls stars, a Moon, a Sun, planets and small white specks, violets and ivory white and a small shadowy gray colour.

"We hear you, King Saejima," A female voice said and Saejima opened his eyes to find several shining horns looking down on his own. "What troubles you?"

"King Sombra's shadows have returned... he has attacked my kingdom and infected a young Colt with his wickedness... the colt is alive, but he is extremely weak and his body too small to last without help. He barely has energy to get out of bed anymore..." The Stallion Alicorn stated. "Can you, Princess Celestia spare the newly named Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends and send them here...? Perhaps they can help..."

"The elements of Harmony were not what defeated King Sombra and freed the Crystal Ponies." Celestia explained. "And I am afraid we too have also faced a horrid attack from the shadows, Princess Twilight is aiding our own infected along with myself, my sister and Princess Cadence."

"So Equestria has not enough strength to protect him... the rest of you? King Sand Dune? Queen Thistle?"

The two named Alicorns lowered their horns. "King Sombra is not relenting in his attacks... I am sorry King Seajima... but the sand kingdom is no safer then Equestria right now..."

"The Everlasting Jungle is also no safer..." Queen Thistle said.

"Is there none who would help this young one? He is a born Alicorn!" Seajima said.

"When was he touched by Sombra?" All horns turned to a dim glow, the horn casting the glow seemed deformed.

"Two days ago..." Seajima said. "Can you... can you help us, Princess?"

"I can... but merely travelling by land will leave him venerable... I will send my most trusted with a carriage to bring the colt and his chosen guardian to my kingdom. You may send others to carry any other pony who wishes to come." She said. "And King Seajima... please keep in touch with me... I fear I may know what that monster is planning for this young colt... I just pray I am wrong..." she added before her glow began to fade.

"Can she be trusted?" Queen Thistle asked. "She was also touched by King Sombra... and she is a shadow user."

"She is also the only Pony alive to have cast King Sombra away from her Kingdom alone and form a barrier he cannot break." Princess Luna stated. "I trust her."

"As do I," Princess Celestia said, "We shall send out fastest Pegasus Guards to help transport any pony who wishes to go with the Colt."

"Thank you... All of you." Seajima said.

* * *

"Please... Please, Princess... I will give my own life to insure his... please... please save him... please," Deckerd sighed heavily as he looked up at the moon from inside Yuuta's room, praying with all his worth to the Moon Princess that his charge would be alright. "Please..."

Deckerd looked up as Regina came in to the room quietly with a blanket Deckerd recognized instantly, Yuuta's baby blanket, the blanket he had been wrapped in when they arrived ten years ago.

The young princess gently placed the blanket over Yuuta as the smaller Alicorn lay shivering, his little wings twitching until the blanket was placed over him and he seemed to calm. It was then that Deckerd realized Regina had tears in her eyes as she sat beside Yuuta's bed.

"He's so young... he shouldn't have to go through this awful trauma." She said.

"No pony should." Deckerd said. "No matter how old they are, no pony should ever have to face this alone." he added.

"What can we do for him?" Regina asked.

"We can do nothing," both Ponies turned to find Saejima stood in the door way. "But there is a pony who can help him. She is sending a carriage to carry Yuuta and three others with him to her Kingdom."

"Who?" Regina asked.

"Princess Nightshade. Ruler of the Night Kingdom." Seajima said.


	2. Chapter 2 A Kingdom of Eternal Night

**Chapter 2**

**(Added Disclaimer! Thestrals = Belong to J.K Rowland)**

* * *

_~"Princess Nightshade?" Deckerd asked. "I thought she was... I thought it was all just an old pony tail."_

"_I assure you Princess Nightshade is as real as King Sombra. The only difference is that she is willing to aid those touched by that wicked Pony." Saejima said, "her carriage is on the way, chose who will go with Yuuta, the rest will follow later in a carriage sent by Princess Celestia."_

"_I will go." Regina said. "I can't just sit back and watch this happen." She added._

"_Duke will also join us." Deckerd stated. "When do we leave?"_

"_As soon as the carriage arrives," Saejima said.~_

That had been almost four hours ago now, Duke and Regina were elsewhere packing what they might need while Deckerd remained ever loyal and beside his charge, one hoof gently brushing the young colt's mane as the tiny Alicorn slept restlessly.

"Nngh... Deckerd... Mama... Papa... Sisters..." Yuuta called out in his sleep and Deckerd gently touched their horns together, using what little Magic he knew would help to chase the nightmares away from his small charge. "Deckerd... big brother...?" he asked slowly waking from his sleep.

"Shhh, shhhh, I'm here Yuuta... I'm here." the older colt assured softly nuzzling the Alicorn. "Everything will be alright soon... we are going to go see someone who can help you."

"Really?" Yuuta asked.

"Really, really." Deckerd nodded, "Regina and Duke are coming too and the others when the other carriage arrives." He added.

"So... I'll get better soon?" Yuuta asked weakly trying to get up only to fall against Deckerd and start shivering again.

Deckerd didn't answer at first, instead he wrapped the blanket around Yuuta's shivering form and used his magic to light the fire in the room. "You will get better, the Alicorn we are going to see can make all the shadows of evil go far away."

"Who?" Yuuta asked.

"Princess Nightshade," Deckerd said.

* * *

"The Broken Horn?" Pawn asked in shock. "But... but she's just an old pony tale... isn't she?" he added looking at his twin.

"Princess Nightshade is as real as the moon and sun, she is the only chance Yuuta has to live." Regina said quickly gathering all her needed items, a brush for her mane, a clock if it was cold, a set of boots, a scarf, her most beloved scrolls and last but never least, her family photo, "and I am not about to pass up the chance to meet the only Pony in all of the land who can cast the wickedness out of a Pony and force King Sombra away from her kingdom." She added.

"And Yuuta?" Bishop asked. "Will... will the young Prince be alright?" he added looking worriedly at Yuuta's room door.

Duke smiled and gently nudged his brother. "Deckerd is with him, I'm sure Yuuta will be fine." He assured softly, "before we leave, you are welcome all of you to go and see him."

Bishop smiled and quickly trotted off.

Ringo watched his younger brother go and then turned to his own Princess and Duke. "Are you sure this is wise...? One small carriage for the four of you?" he asked,

"Saejima said she was sending her most trusted... I believe she is going to make sure we are safe." Regina said while still packing.

Ringo made a sound then slowly trotted off after his brothers.

Duke gently put a hoof against Regina's own and gently nuzzled her. "Stop putting on that brave face," he said softly and Regina's eyes watered again. "Shhh, shhh, there now my Lady... Yuuta will be alright... we will do everything we can to insure he is safe."

"I should have been there... I could have helped." Regina said as her shoulders trembled.

"Or you would have been infected as well... please, stop blaming yourself my love." Duke pleaded softly touching his horn to hers and using a small soothing spell he knew.

Regina calmed somewhat and then snuggled under his muzzle. "Thank you Duke." She said.

"Anything for you, my love." Duke whispered softly.

* * *

Bishop had left him a bag of sweets and read him a story, the twins had stayed a whole hour with him carrying him around on their backs and Ringo had told him all about the beautiful lands he and his brothers had come from while Deckerd caught up on a few hours needed sleep.

Then his sisters had come in with some food and he had managed to eat more than he had the last time, much to Azaki's relief.

A hollow, echoing whinny outside had everyone stop and look outside as a strange looking pony flew down from the sky, a large six pony pulled carriage close behind the newcomer.

"She's here." Seajima said as the pony got closer, large bat like wings flared out to slow the decent down enough that the toed hooves could touch the ground and not disturb any of the flowers as she landed, folding her wings in the new comer showed what looked like hooks on the tops of her wings but they tucked harmlessly underneath the wings as they folded down, her mane was silver and fell like a spider web over the right side of her face and neck, her eyes suddenly started to brighten until at last they became a soft shade of red and she had silver harness over her body, the joint on her chest holding a beautiful pearl.

"King Seajima," she greeted dropping to one hoof and lowering her wings.

"I assume you are the one Princess Nightshade sent?" the king Alicorn asked and she nodded.

"My name is Hao Kah, Captain of the Night Kingdom Royal Guard and personal Body guard to the Princess herself."

"What are you? A Pegasus?" Duke asked.

"She's a Thestral," Azaki said as she and Kurumi came into the throne room with Deckerd, Yuuta, hardly able to stand, was being carried on the Unicorn's back. "A type of Pony said to have once ruled the Ever Free Forest, few were said to have survived great fire." She added.

Hao Kah nodded. "Few of us did survive; we found a new home with Princess Nightshade in the Night Kingdom." She explained. "We owe her our lives and to repay her, we serve her."

"Why don't you have feathers?"

Hao Kah looked up at the question, and focused on Yuuta as the small Alicorn looked at her.

She blinked and then smiled kindly, "My wings are different from yours because you are born in a place where Princess Celestia rules, I was born in a time when Princess Luna's rays and power were strong. Before Nightmare Moon was even a twinkle in the eyes of the Night."

"You were?" Yuuta asked.

Hao Kah nodded, "all Ponies in the Night Kingdom worship Princess Luna, even our own Princess and so we Thestrals are not only featherless, we are also able to view the beauty of the Night itself."

Yuuta gave a very weak smile. "I want to see it too Deckerd." He said. "Can we?" he asked.

Hao Kah nodded and moved to open the carriage door for them, the inside was filled with soft warm blankets for everyone, a lovely rose scent and a small selection of fruits and berries. "I am more than sure that when you are better, young prince, that you will be given the chance to view our home and enjoy the wonders of the night." She said.

"Thank you." Yuuta said before his eyes grew heavy.

"How long has he been this way?" Hao Kah asked Deckerd.

"Two days," the older Colt said.

"Then we will not stop until we reach the Night Kingdom. Please, help yourselves to the refreshments," she said allowing Regina and Duke to climb into the carriage as well.

"How will we know he is safe?" Kurumi asked.

"The moment we set down, Princess Nightshade will inform King Seajima we are there," Hao Kah stated as the carriage turned around and lined up with a long open path so they could gain the needed speed to lift off.

"Please." Azaki said, "Make sure Yuuta eats... and is warm..." she pleaded in tears.

Hao Kah gave a soft smile and nodded, "I give you my oath, Lady Azaki, first born of Queen and King Tomonaga." She said before turning to the Carriage. "Fly swift and true, anyone of you doesn't pull his weight and I will have you doing laps of the Night Kingdom for a year!" she stated. "That Colt depends on us now and I will not see any pony suffer. Now GET!" she commanded and all six mighty stallions began to run as fast as their hooves would carry them, spreading their wings as they ran to catch the wind.

Hao Kah raced after them and gave another loud whinny as the carriage took off.

"Run swift..." Seajima repeated softly.

* * *

Hao Kah flew as swiftly as her wings would carry her, beating them once for every nineteen flaps of the Pegasus ponies pulling the carriage, her mane whipping the air around her as she checked everywhere for signs of threats, checking every few minutes on the young Prince and his friends.

She gave another loud hallow whinny again, the sound echoing around the land and appearing to shift the clouds to uncover the moon in all her glory.

"How is he?" she asked.

"No change..." Deckerd said.

"We will be there soon," Hao Kah assured. "We are about to pass a barrier where the shadows can't follow, he should start to show signs of recovery, if only slight," she added as a warm blue wave washed over them.

Yuuta seemed to calm from his restless nightmare, his tiny wings sagging as if he were at last in a deep, restful sleep.

The landing came moments later and Hao Kah opened the carriage as quietly as she could to allow Yuuta a few moments of sleep as Deckerd used his magic to life the young Alicorn onto his back and carry him.

Many ponies looked over as the new comers to their kingdom followed Hao Kah, but none of them approached as they headed to the castle.

"Princess Nightshade?" Hao Kah asked.

"Bring the colt inside," a quiet voice said as a female Alicorn, dull silver in colour with thick feathered wings and a mane of soft green, she had warm blue eyes and her horn was missing its end. "I'm afraid we don't have time for idle chit chat." She added.

"Can you help him?" Regina asked.

The older Alicorn nodded and lead them to a small but comfortable room, the floor covered with soft rugs and the sweet smell of spring flowers filled the room, there was a bed in the corner and two unicorns stood waiting for them, both holding a odd shaped Crystal in their magic.

"Lay the colt down here." she instructed gently while the two Unicorns present moved aside and carefully lay two crystal near the head of the bed.

Deckerd gently lifted Yuuta with his magic and stepped back.

"Princess... are you sure you can do this alone?" Hao Kah asked.

"If I don't, this young Colt may never recover." The silver Alicorn stated. "I will be alright Hao Kah, I know you will insure everyone is safe while I tend this colt." She added before opening her wings and turning her horn toward Yuuta.

"What can we do to help?" Regina asked.

"Stand beside him and let him know he is safe and you are with him." Nightshade said. "Right now, that is all you can do."

Regina nodded and sat silently around Yuuta, watching as Princess Nightshade's broken horn began to glow a soft gray colour, the same glow surrounding Yuuta's small body while the two unicorns that held the crystals began chanting.

Nightshade gently put her horn against Yuuta's and closed her eyes while Hao Kah stood beside her.

* * *

"Wretched brat!"

"Weakling!"

"Pathetic foal!"

"Leave me alone!" Yuuta begged curling up into a tighter ball. "Sisters! Deckerd! Some pony...?! Any pony...?! Help me!"

"Foolish colt," a cold voice sniggered, "No pony can save you from me now, no pony knows where you are or how to reach you... you belong to me now."

"Not if I can help it Sombra!" a warm light shoved through the shadows away, bringing forth a warm memory from the darkness, "I will not allow you to hurt another Colt," the voice added as Yuuta felt something warm wrap around him and hold him close to something soft and warm...

Something familiar...

_~"Come Azaki..." a soft voice said above him, "come see your new baby brother."_

_Was that his mother?_

"_He is so small, mother... will he always be this small?" _

_He knew that voice, it was his oldest sister, she'd always been so kind to him... where was she now?_

"_He will grow," a Stallion's voice said and Yuuta felt a hoof gently stroke his side. "One day he will be a Prince, and you two must help us teach him how to rule with fairness, equality and justice. Teach him to always listen to every pony's side of a story before he judges them."_

"_I will Papa," Azaki said as he felt a warm tap against his horn. "I will."~_

"Yuuta..."

He trembled and slowly looked up, seeing a shining gray shimmer approaching him, giving off warmth and casting the awful coldness he felt away as it came closer. "Who are you?" he asked weakly as the glow came to a stop beside him, starting to take shape.

"My name is Princess Nightshade, I am going to help you," the princess said. "Will you let me help you?" she asked.

"Yes," Yuuta said nodding and trying to get back to his hooves, the mare Alicorn gently nuzzled him, helping him stand again before gently putting her wing over him, "What do I have to do?"

"Walk with me," she said smiling softly down at him. "I will protect you, I promise," she added softly nuzzling him again.

Yuuta nodded, then winced as Shadows began to swirl around them again. "No..."

"They can't hurt you," Nightshade said. "Not so long as I am with you," she added as her glow increased, forcing the shadows away.

"I'm scared." Yuuta said, his tiny wings fluttering, "Please... Please don't let them take me away,"

Nightshade lay down beside Yuuta, using her larger wings to cover him and gently pressed her broken horn against Yuuta's, softly singing a tuneless lullaby he faintly remembered.

"_Roses red, bluebells blue,_

_Daisy white and lilies too,_

_Softly dancing in the moon's sweet light,_

_Softly swaying in the night, _

_Sunflowers sleeping in the meadow, _

_Poppy resting on a grave, _

_Sweet little tulip and thistle do gaze, _

_High upon a lonely hill stands an old, old willow tree, _

_She does stand against the winds, _

_She does stand against the rain _

_And softly she does sing..."_

Yuuta listened and watched as the shadows began to fade away and were replaced with a beautiful image, a field of many flowers and an old willow tree, under which they were sat.

Suddenly Yuuta was aware of a new voice, a voice he recognized.

"_Hush, hush my sweet, sweet seeds, _

_Play amongst the sun and moon, _

_Play free and safe my loves and let not fire come to you._

_Let only love and care bless your leaves and bless your petals, _

_Let your roots be deep and strong _

_And let there be forever, a field of my flowers..."_

"Mother?" he asked softly as the two voices sang in harmony.

"_Roses red, bluebells blue,_

_Daisy white and lilies too,_

_Softly dancing in the moon's sweet light,_

_Softly swaying in the night..."~_

"Where are we?" he asked.

"This is your mind, Yuuta, your memories faint as they are of your parents and your life before King Sombra ever laid hoof near your beautiful kingdom." Princess Nightshade said, "Now, we must leave this place, your guardian and friends are worried for you." she added.

"Show me the way?" Yuuta asked.

Nightshade smiled and stood. "Follow me." She said, leading him towards a warm shimmering glow in the field.

"_Yuuta?"_

"_He's waking up."_

"_Thank the old ones."_

"Hush," Nightshade said softly as she moved away from Yuuta, "He is safe and unharmed, Sombra's taint is gone." She explained before her wings drooped and she slumped, only to be caught and help up by Hao Kah. "The mark was deeper than I thought... he will need all of you with him if he is to regain his full energy." She added.

Regina stepped forward and lowered her horn, "Thank you, Princess Nightshade, thank you so much."

"I did only what any Princess or Prince would have done had you been able to reach them." Nightshade assured. "Now, you will all rest in my palace and when Yuuta is ready I will show you all around and help you plan ways to keep Sombra and his wicked shadows away from the Brave Kingdom and her neighbouring villages and towns." She added.

"Enough my princess... you need to rest." Hao Kah said firmly but softly.

Nightshade smiled and nodded. "Alright... alright..." she said slowly regaining her hooves, "we will continue this tomorrow, when we are all rested and refreshed." She stated.

"I will show you to your rooms," Hao Kah said as Nightshade went into a room behind the throne, "This way," she said as Deckerd lifted Yuuta onto his back with his magic.

* * *

Saejima smiled as he watched Azaki, Kurumi, Ringo, Bishop, Pawn, Rook, McCrane, Drillboy, Power Joe, Dumpson, Shadowmaru and Kagerou climbed aboard a train, it's colours dull but beautifully decorated, even Fay the Water Pixie Pony and her friends found it a place of wonder and fun places to find and play.

It had felt like an eternity before the news that Yuuta was alive and well reached them, and then Princess Luna had sent her personal train to them to take them to the Night Kingdom.

"I hope Yuuta is alright..." Azaki said as Shadowmaru sat with her, gently nuzzling her in comfort. "He's just a foal... he shouldn't be going through this..."

"Hush," Shadowmaru said gently but firmly. "You have not slept and you are worrying needlessly, you and I both know Deckerd will never allow harm to befall Yuuta, we both know Regina and Duke wouldn't let him get hurt either... he is safe Azaki and in a few hours we will be with him and you can see it for yourself."

Azaki settled a little and seemed to relax against Shadowmaru's side before her eyes, heavy with tiredness closed and she slept. Kurumi smiled softly from her seat and rested her head against the glass of the window as the other ponies took their places.

"Give the princess my regards." King Saejima said.

"We will," McCrane assured as the train pulled away from the station.

None of them saw the eyes watching them from the shadows, fading away and vanishing into the shadows, eyes so dark and filled with anger and hunger they would send shivers down anyone's spine.

"The Night Kingdom?" One asked.

"Our own has betrayed us." Another snarled.

"Then we bring the Night Kingdom to ruin," The last stated. "Forever,"

* * *

Yuuta yawned and slowly awoke to the sound of soft humming in the hall as he saw Kah Hao enter his room quietly, carrying a small basket of sweets with her as she came in, she set the basket down and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling little Prince? Do you ache anywhere?" she asked softly so as not to wake up Deckerd.

"I feel ok... I'm not sore anymore..." Yuuta said smiling as she placed her hoof against his head gently and checked his temperature. "I slept better than I have for a few days too." He added.

"That is good to know, young colts need all the sleep they can get." She smiled, "You're fever is gone and you certainly look better than you did." She added.

"Thank you." Yuuta smiled.

"Yuuta?" Deckerd asked looking around as he woke up slowly.

"I'm here Deckerd, and I feel a LOT better now," the young colt said smiling as Deckerd got to his hooves and gently nuzzled him. "I'm sorry I made everyone worry."

Deckerd shook his head. "You did what any of us would have done to save their siblings, none of us can blame you for that." He assured.

Kah Hao smiled. "Princess Nightshade will show you around the castle ground when she wakes up."

"Thank you, Kah Hao," Deckerd said.

The Thestral simply smiled and bowed. "It was an honour." she said.


	3. Chapter 3 Stories of Truth and Lies

**Chapter 3**

Yuuta's stay in the Night Kingdom while waiting for his sisters and the others to arrive was indeed eventful, never had the young colt seen such beautiful flowers, heard such soft and gentle music, smelt such sweet food or tasted such yummy drink.

Kah Hao and Princess Nightshade showed him many things, from tiny night bound firefly to the resident family of Foxes living in the palace gardens, Kah Hao showed him the beautiful view from the high walls and Princess Nightshade when showed him to the Night Kingdom's biggest and most fun Park, filled with swings, slide, round-a-bouts, climbing frames and even a zipper line.

Deckerd was amazed by it all, the Night Kingdom was vast yet compact to the point it felt more like a village, a cosy, pleasant, close knit, sweet little village, "This place is amazing." He said.

"It is no greater nor less than the other Kingdoms." Kah Hao assured. "We just prefer to keep our matters to ourselves and we enjoy hearing the outsiders' tales of our kingdom grow more and more mysterious as the years pass." She added.

"And your princess doesn't mind the gossip?" he asked.

Kah Hao chuckled. "Princess Nightshade is a strange Pony, the stories amuse her but at the same time, she knows they all have a grain of truth to them."

"Really?" Deckerd asked. "Even the bad ones?"

"Even the bad ones." Kah Hao said. "But look at her, can you honestly say to me after what she has done for your young Prince and what she is willing to do to keep him safe that she is an evil mare? A Pony who would give him to the shadows and leave everything in her Kingdom to rot under the rule of a Stallion who can't think of anything but himself?" she asked.

Deckerd shook his head. "No, if anything I wonder what in the evil tails could be true, she is kind, fair and worthy of the title Princess... I shudder to think that she is... well that she's..."

"King Sombra's filly?" Kah Hao asked.

Deckerd could only nod.

"That is something Princess Nightshade will have to tell you herself... I have never asked her about it and if she is uncomfortable telling others her heritage I have no right to tell you my assumptions." The Thestral said smiling as Yuuta and Nightshade came closer, both with content smiles on their faces.

"This Kingdom is amazing, even though it's night time I don't feel tired at all..." Yuuta smiled.

"That is because it actually day time beyond the Ever Free Forest." Nightshade explained. "Years before Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon, she came here and found Ponies were hard working but what pleased her was the fact so few Ponies seemed to spend time outside during the day and worked better during the night, growing our flowers, learning to keep the night sky here clear of thick clouds, we liked it better in her night than we did her elder sister's day, simply because our elders saw that the Night had its needs."

"But why is it always night time here?" Yuuta asked.

"Because of our night time duties, Princess Luna and her sister agreed that the sun would never rise here." Nightshade explained. "This Kingdom is better suited to the eternal night than the shared union of Sun and Moon." She added.

"So... This Kingdom is a place where Princess Luna's wish is a reality?" Yuuta asked. "This is where Ponies enjoy her night time forever?"

"Yes." Nightshade smiled. "And we wished for it and thus, none of the other Kingdoms can demand the Sun rise here." she added.

Deckerd smiled. "I see you are having fun Yuuta." He said and Yuuta smiled back nodding as his wings twitched.

"Your friends will be arriving soon." Nightshade smiled, looking towards the Kingdom's train platform.

"Captain Kah Hao," a Thestral said as she came over bowing to the Princess and guests. "Our patrols from the north are returning," she said.

"Thank you." Kah Hao said with a gentle wave to relieve the other.

"You have a busy job it seems." Deckerd said.

"I enjoy it so it doesn't really feel like a busy job more like a hobby." Kah Hao said.

"An interesting way to look at it," Deckerd said as they followed Nightshade and Yuuta towards the train platform.

"How do you know what time of day or night it is here?" Yuuta asked. "I haven't seen a clock here."

"All Ponies can tell the time without clocks Yuuta," Nightshade smiled. "Would you like to learn how?" she offered.

"Oh yes please," the young Alicorn said smiling as his tiny wings fluttered and his horn began to glow.

Nightshade smiled and pointed with her hoof towards the sky, "Do you see that star cluster?" she asked and Yuuta nodded. "Do you see the shape that they make?"

The young Alicorn looked carefully at the cluster of stars and then cocked his head. "A Sun?" he asked.

Nightshade nodded. "They are known as The Solar Cluster, in the Night Kingdom those stars are in effect the sun and there is a Moon Dial in every house and a Large Moon Dial in the centre of the Kingdom, when you stand near then the dial shows you the time."

"So it's magic?" Yuuta asked.

The older Alicorn nodded. "Yes, a magic all Ponies have the ability to use, no matter what they are," she said.

"Even Earth Ponies?" Yuuta asked.

"Earth Ponies, Pegasus, Unicorns, Alicorns, Thestrals, Pixies, Sea Ponies and even the rare Hippogriffs can use it." Nightshade smiled.

Yuuta sighed sadly. "I can't use my own magic... would I be able to use the Magic too?"

Nightshade smiled and gently nuzzled him softly. "We all have Magic inside us Yuuta and each of us can call upon it, we just have to find it in ourselves." She said, "I was sure once I would never find the Magic I was meant to have..." she admitted.

"Really?" Yuuta asked.

She nodded. "My Horn was broken before I was old enough to use my magic because of Sombra... But look at me now, a mare of age to marry and able to use most of the magic in the Kingdom."

"But... I've been practicing for weeks... I still can't get the basic spells right," Yuuta said disappointedly as he sat down on the platform. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't an Alicorn..." he added.

Nightshade looked down at him and then at Deckerd who nodded sadly.

The princess sighed softly, "Do you really think being an Alicorn means learning Magic is easier?" she asked, "believe me it isn't."

Yuuta was quiet then slumped down against her, small tears slipping down his face. "Everyone says I will learn... but even if I do, I can't bring Mama and Papa back... I can't give my sisters back our home."

Nightshade felt understanding fall over her and she gently nuzzled the young prince. "Is that why you are so hard on yourself?" she asked, "Because you feel you have to learn magic to give back what Sombra stole from you?"

"It would make my sisters happy again... Deckerd wouldn't have to baby sit me all the time... my parents would be alive again and everything would be ok." Yuuta said sobbing as Nightshade gently petted his back with her hoof.

"Oh Yuuta..." Deckerd said bowing his head.

Nightshade gently nuzzled Yuuta and softly put her horn against his. "Listen to me Yuuta... No Pony in all of Equestria has the magic to bring back the dead and no Pony has the right to demand you learn magic just to try and make others happy." She said, "No Pony in the world can learn the magic you have inside but you and if you're dragging yourself down with the fear you will never make others happy... you will never learn the magic all Alicorns share."

"But I want my family to be happy again... even though Azaki says she's ok she isn't, she's always worried about me... everyone is... I can't defend myself, I can't fly... I'm just a useless colt," Yuuta said.

Nightshade shook her head. "No Pony is useless, Yuuta, no matter what others say or think." She said. "I made the mistake of believe I was useless once... and it cost me the one thing I can never have again." she explained.

Yuuta looked up and Nightshade sighed looking towards the castle. "I will show you later... but please, Promise me Yuuta, as a Prince to a Princess that you will never believe that you are useless."

Yuuta was quiet for a moment or two before he nodded. "I promise... but still..."

Nightshade smiled and looked to the platform as the train pulled in. "Still nothing, your sisters are here now and they are happy you are alright." She said and true to her words when the doors to the train carts opened Azaki and Kurumi rushed out and to their younger brother nuzzling him and holding him close.

"Thank you Princess... thank you... so much." Azaki thanked bowing to Nightshade only to blink as Nightshade shook her head.

"No dear... Thank you," she said.

Azaki smiled and nodded.

* * *

Prince Saejima smiled as he read a letter concerning his friends' safe arrival in the Night Kingdom and the full recovery of Yuuta, hearing the Young Prince was back to his old self made the old Alicorn happy.

Still he was worried; King Sombra was not known to give up so easily... and with these new whispers of sons to the king of shadows...

He used his horn to call a quill to him as he began to answer the letter.

Things were going to get bad and he wanted to be sure his kingdom and all of Equestria knew of the danger and was prepared to face it.

* * *

Princess Nightshade smiled as she watched the Brave Ponies listen to Yuuta, Regina, Duke and Deckerd tell their tale while she sat slightly away from them, in the shade of a nearby tree.

She didn't wish to intrude on such a happy moment.

"Do you think he understands," Kah Hao asked from her place in the shade with her Princess.

"I hope so... I don't know how much long I can keep the shadows that are my brothers at bay... only one of them even knows of me and the others believe me to be a traitor to my father's law," Nightshade sighed, "I am not strong enough to fight them off again, Kah Hao... and I do not wish to see anyone else hurt."

"I understand," Kah Hao said. "If the worse comes, I will see to it everyone in the Night Kingdom is safe." She stated and put a hoof over Nightshade's. "I will stand with you until the end."

Nightshade smiled and nodded. "Thank you my friend."

"I owe you my life, Nightshade, as do all my people, staying with you to the very end is the least we can do," the Thestral smiled gently nudging the Princess.

Nightshade nodded, content in the knowledge her friend would be true to her words no matter how awful the pain would be.

"Pretty." A voice said and both Ponies looked up to see Fay, the tiny water pixie Pony looking at a small glowing insect. "What is?" she asked.

"That is a night bug." Kah Hao said, "They are similar to fireflies, but they have a duller shine and slightly larger bodies." She explained.

"Night bug... like firefly... but not firefly." Fay said.

"Yes." the Thestral said. "And you, little one, what are you?" she asked. "I have never seen a Pixie Pony with such beautiful colours. Are you a royal?" she added.

"Fay. Fay Water Pony. Fay Boi's friend," Fay explained.

"Did you call Fay?" Drillboy asked, his voice quiet so as not to startle the pixie pony as she fluttered towards him. "Have you been making friends?" he added smiling.

"Princess and Thestral." Fay said. "and Night Bug." She added. "Like firefly but not firefly."

"I see." Drillboy smiled again, gently placing Fay on his head where she proceeded to settle down.

"Is she royal?" Thestral asked.

"No, but she is rare. My brother McCrane said that water Pixie Ponies are so rare and fragile that to find one is almost as rare as seeing a pure white dragon." Drillboy smiled. "I found her when she was still a filly... now she thinks I'm her mama."

"You have raised her well, she is a very smart pony." Nightshade smiled.

"Awww, thanks but really I only did what I could to make sure she was healthy... I didn't want to see her die because her home was being ruined by a school of fish." Drillboy said then looked a little unsure of his next words.

"You are wondering why my horn is broken, right?" Nightshade asked.

"I don't mean to be noise, but you seem far too kind and nice to have lost it because of a Royal fall out with the other Princes and Princesses of the land." Drillboy said. "And if you were an evil old Pony who cared only for herself, you wouldn't have saved Yuuta... I want to know the truth about you, not go on what others tell me."

"Why do you want to know?" Nightshade asked.

"So I can one day tell any filly or colt of my own the truth, not fill their head with mistruths and lies." Drillboy said. "I'll one day write a whole book about the facts of ponies I meet from legends, I already have most of the Ponies in Equestrian history done thanks to the archives and a lot of research, but you are the first Princess I have actually met whose name is surrounded by so many stories."

"So you wish to be a story keeper?" Kah Hao asked.

Drillboy nodded. "One day I will be a story keeper and teller, just like our Mother was."

Nightshade smiled.

"Well... My horn wasn't always this way... in my youth it was a full horn and I had the ability to use many magic's, but honestly all my magic was simply shadow control..."

"Like when you make shadow plays?" Drillboy asked.

"Sometimes, but when the full moon shines, I could make the shadows solid and use them to repair damages and keep my kingdom safe... But then Sombra came here and everything was ruined. The shadows I could make were quickly turned on me and Sombra was able to taint my power..." She sighed. "I couldn't stop the darkness he had put into me, so I did the next best thing..."

"What was that?"

Nightshade sighed deeply. "I let the darkness consume me and in doing so I unlocked the power all Alicorns have, deep inside a power so raw and untamed it forced the Darkness out of me, but due to the intensity of the power, my horn was shattered."

"Sounds painful." Drillboy said.

"It was... but thanks to a dear friend," Nightshade said looking at Kah Hao. "I survived."

Drillboy blinked.

"I was and forever will be guardian to the Princess, when she collapsed with a broken horn I refused to live her side and helped her regain the strength she once had." Kah Hao explained.

Drillboy smiled. "So you are like her big sister?" he asked.

Kah Hao and Nightshade nodded.

"Drillboy?" McCrane called. "What are you doing over here, Oh Princess." He added realizing who Drillboy was with and bowed.

"Your brother is quite the polite young Colt," Nightshade smiled.

McCrane smiled back. "Thank you, though he has his moments." he added and Drillboy gave a slight pout making them all chuckle.

* * *

Later that night, Yuuta sat up in bed, watching as the night sky sparkled with stars and moon, smiling as he saw the stars twinkling at him.

"You should be sleeping young Prince," Deckerd smiled.

"But all I've done recently is sleep," Yuuta said, "I want to watch the moon." He added.

"And that is understandable, but you still need to rest, so how about you and I move closer to the window so we can see the moon, but you at least lay down," he said, "just to keep your sisters happy if they come inside."

"Ok," Yuuta smiled.

Deckerd chuckled and gently nudged him softly. "You're sure you feel alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," The young Alicorn smiled and settled on the window sill, watching the sky and smiling.

Deckerd smiled and settled beside him as he watched the sky. "Maybe we will see Princess Luna." He suggested.

"Maybe." Yuuta smiled. "I bet she would like it here." he added, "It's nice here." Both ponies suddenly stopped and looked up as a loud and low gong was heard. "What's happening?" Yuuta asked.

"To your posts!" Kah Hao yelled. "All Soldiers to your station!"

Stallions, Thestral and Mares raced around, civilians hiding in their homes and Guards hurrying to their stands, Horns glowing as spears and magic held ready to fight Catapults rolled into place and sling shots held ready by the Pegasus Ponies.

Fouls were gathered and quickly rushed into the Palace as Princess Nightshade stood on the top step, her wings tucked in and her mane fluttering in the slight breeze.

"Princess?" Yuuta asked as he came over. "What's happening?"

"An Envoy of teh shadows is coming," Nightshade said. "Sombra wishes to speak."

Yuuta looked at Nightshade and then stood beside her. "Can I stay?" he asked.

Nightshade smiled down at him. "If you feel you are able, than by all means Prince Yuuta," she said. "You may stay."

"Incoming!" Kah Hao said.

And true to her words, the shadows swirled and massed outside on the horizon, eyes burning lavender with green flames flickering at their corners, seconds later the land outside the Night Kingdom was drown in shadows.

"Brace!" Kah Hao yelled. "All Hooves ready!"


	4. Chapter 4 Plans and Plans

**Chapter 4**

Yuuta watched as the shadows gathered outside the Night Kingdom, never coming beyond the bridge into the Kingdom, but clearly alive with some form of soul.

"Who is that?" Yuuta asked. "Sombra?"

"No." Nightshade said. "It's his oldest son." she explained.

"Sombra had children besides you?" Azaki asked.

"Three sons, one older than me, two younger." Nightshade said. "This one will at least show respect, likely why Sombra sent him."

"What's his name?" Deckerd asked.

"Ardo."

At the sound of his name, the shadows began to fade until they became the thick and heavy mane of a stallion, standing at full adult height his body a dull reddish colour, his eyes deep pits of lavender as the corners burned with green flames. Around his neck hung a heavy fur collar with tiger stripes and overt his back and flank a beautifully kept black fur cloak.

Ardo's head held a crown of gold and framed his three horns, a single large horn and two smaller horns, his neck and head covered in a faded mane.

"He's part changeling?" Deckerd asked.

Nightshade nodded but said nothing, only watched as Ardo stood as if waiting for her to grant him permission to set hoof in her Kingdom.

"Princess?" Kah Hao asked.

Nightshade looked at the Ponies around her, mother mares sheltering their young fouls, Stallion Fathers armoured with what magic, weapons and armour they could find, stood ready to attack the second she gave orders, Thestrals and Pegasus in the air and Unicorns ready with bright spells to cast the Shadows away.

Her eyes then fell on Yuuta.

The young Prince was looking up at her with uncertainty and something else...

"Will you walk with me to the gate?" she asked.

"Me?" Yuuta asked.

"The Gate of a Kingdom is classed as a Safe zone where talks take place before war or invasion... That is why Ardo will not pass it, he may be Sombra's son, but he is also a wise stallion... he will not attack while at the Gate."

Yuuta looked at his sisters, Azaki gave a small smile and a nod despite the worry in her eyes and Kurumi nodded.

"I will walk with you." Yuuta said.

"Hold!" Kah Hao yelled out as Nightshade and Yuuta slowly walked towards the gate, every pony holding their breaths as they Princess and young Prince left their ear shot.

Ardo didn't move, save the occasional blink as he waited, he didn't even speak when the two were close enough to hear; instead he waited until the two stopped close to the gate and Nightshade spoke.

"What do you want Ardo?"

Much to Yuuta's surprise Ardo bowed, tucking his wings in as he answered. "Our father sent me to demand answers, but I see no reason to be so uncivil, when I can just as easily ask you your reasons." He said, his voice was steady and deep, but there was a soft echo, it frightened Yuuta somewhat.

"Then ask what you want." Nightshade said.

"First, why do you insist on meddling in our father's affairs in ways that only anger him more?" Ardo asked. "You must know he will try to strike you down for ruining his plan to take over the Brave Kingdom?"

Nightshade scarped her hoof. "Our father? Sombra is a murderer and a liar. He is nothing more to me than that." She said.

Ardo gave a slight smile, "my apology sister."

Nightshade growled, "Sombra's plan to take over the Brave Kingdom was flawed from the start, all I did was spare an innocent Colt his life." She said. "If that fake King has a problem, he can take it up with Celestia and Luna."

Ardo chuckled. "Nightshade, it seems we are as always on the same page." He said. "I do however prefer my horns on my head, not the wall." He added.

"Some would call you a coward." Nightshade said.

Yuuta wasn't sure what it was, but as Nightshade and Ardo spoke it seemed less like enemies or hated rivals talking but more like... sibling having a heated debate but never once raising their voices.

"So this is the young Prince of the Tomonaga Kingdom?" he heard Ardo ask. "I had thought he was older... tell me, young Prince, did my sister sing for you?" he asked.

Yuuta looked at him and then at Nightshade, who nodded in assurance. "She did." Yuuta said.

"And did you enjoy it?" Ardo asked.

Yuuta nodded.

"Good... it has been a long time since she sang for any pony..." Ardo said then seemed to ignore Yuuta again. "Why do you now shelter the surviving Tomonaga Ponies?" he asked.

"Because they are guests to my home and I will not allow Sombra to bring harm to them." Nightshade said. "Is that a problem?" she asked.

"Not at all, I am here only to find answers," he stated and on the talk went.

Not once rude name, not a single snarl, snap or snip, not once did either Pony seem to grow angry or insulted by the other, no threats, no... not a single word seemed to be in anger or have any trace of hate.

Yuuta was surprise.

* * *

Regina looked out of her window and watched the transaction. "She's not scared of him..."

"My lady?" Duke asked.

"Princess Nightshade... she isn't scared of that Pony." Regina explained. "I don't understand how she could be so calm around a Shadow Pony?"

"It isn't difficult for her." a young filly said. "Princess Nightshade isn't scared because he's her brother."

"Brother?" Regina asked.

* * *

Kah Hao landed as Ardo gave another bow and then, without one snide comment, no look of malice and little more than a pleasant farewell to the Princess he walked away, letting the shadows embrace him again as they fled the Night Kingdom.

"Come with me Yuuta." Nightshade said. "There is something I must show you and your friends..."

"Princess...?" Kah Hao said and Nightshade shook her head.

"I'll be alright Kah Hao," she assured despite her friends worried look. "Please..." Nightshade added looking at Yuuta. "I trust them... and they deserve to know the truth."

Kah Hao looked unsure but then nodded. "Alright... I will wait." She said, bowing her head as she watched Nightshade lead Yuuta, his sisters, Deckerd, Duke, Regina and Drillboy into the palace and into a chamber where an odd crystal like formation stood, and inside it a Unicorn mare who looked identical to Nightshade.

"Is that... a prisoner?" Kurumi asked.

"No." Nightshade said. "She is the pony who brought me to the Night Kingdom in the first place... she is my mother, part changing part shadow pony... when she met Sombra he was different than he is now... Ardo was born first and Sombra was happy... then I came along..." she explained.

"So this isn't your true appearance?" Yuuta asked. "You're part changeling?"

"No," Nightshades shock her head. "I have always been an Alicorn... and I once respected and loved my father... he was kind, he understood what it meant to be different from the other ponies around me and in those days I believed with all my heart he would never do anything hurt me or my mother... but as I got older things changed... my mother and I were forbidden from going outside, we were Sombra's secrete..."

Drillboy blinked. "You mean... he kept you prisoners in your own home?" he asked.

Nightshade nodded. "Ardo was our only link to the outside... but when he stopped coming I was so afraid we'd been forgotten... Ardo changed every time I saw him he was darker... his eyes were..." she stopped and shock her head. "He was the pony who got us out... I don't know how he did it but he did and that was when I found out my father had shoved my mother and I aside so he could marry a new Queen."

Yuuta looked closer at the crystal formation and saw awful marks on the mare's skin and face.

"What happened?" Azaki asked.

"My mother used what little magic she had left and we escaped the castle grounds and for days we ran, Sombra sent his shadows after us and so many times my mother and I were forced to fight Ponies we had once thought friends..." Nightshade bowed her head. "Then we reached Canterlot and the sister Princesses gave us aid... they sealed Sombra away and with him gone, I thought my mother and I were free... but I was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Sombra's Queen, a Pegasus pony by the name of Blinding Dusk was using an amulet to control shadows and somehow she was able to use that power to give Sombra a way to control her own body and search us out, he followed us here from Canterlot after Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had brought us to the Night Kingdom... I wasn't much older than you are now at that time." She said looking at Yuuta.

Yuuta looked at Nightshade then at the crystallized pony. "Is that... how your horn was broken?" he asked.

Nightshade nodded. "Using the power of the shadows plus Blinding Dawn's own magic. He was able to injure Celestia and Luna... my mother refused to let Sombra take me away from this place and took the full force of his rage... When Sombra tried to taint me, I couldn't fight him off... but I somehow tapped into the magic of the Alicorns and cast Sombra back and sent Blinding Dawn to the icy colds with him." she said, "And because I was so young and the power so intense... my horn was shattered from bade to tip. As I grew up and became ruler here in the Night Kingdom, it has grown back but I will never have the magic I need to save my mother... so I asked Princess Luna and Princess Celestia if they could honour her final wish..."

"How?" Kurumi asked.

"These Crystals make up the barrier around the Night Kingdom, and my mother's desire to keep me safe, now keeps my Kingdom safe..."

"If I may ask?" Princess Regina suddenly spoke up. "If this is all true... Why does it concern all of us?" she asked.

Nightshade smiled and looked at the Crystals. "As strong as the barrier is against shadows... it will not stop a physical threat..."

"You mean Ardo?" Duke asked.

"I mean the half brothers Ardo and I share." Nightshade corrected and a book appeared out of nowhere before her and flew slowly towards Regina. "These are Sombra's younger sons, and everything Kah Hao and I were able to learn about them during the years they attacked us before Ardo took the throne in Sombra's stead. Perhaps as an outsider to the family and a Daughter of the King and Queen of Paradise Island you can find a weakness that I cannot."

Regina looked shocked at Nightshades words. "You knew my parents?"

The older princess nodded. "I have heard tales of a Princess, with a mane as gold as the sun and a mind so sharp even Commander Hurricane would have been proud to call you a friend, a Princess who could sit for days and predict a war's outcome before the war was even begun. I had also heard of her Guard." Nightshade said, "A Knight who at her asking would protect everyone in the kingdom but would forever stand beside her to the end."

"I had no idea I was known." Regina admitted with a slight blush.

Nightshade smiled and nodded. "If as I fear, Sombra is returning again, no doubt Ardo will step down from the throne and Sombra will attack... and the barrier will not hold out long."

"We will help you." Azaki said. "The Tomonaga magic is still alive in us."

"Thank you." Nightshade smiled.

* * *

Ardo sighed as he stood atop a large cliff looking back towards the Night Kingdom, his eyes more focused on the palace than the Kingdom itself for a moment longer before stepping into his carriage. "Back to Shadow Mountain." he said.

And off into the shadows his carriage raced, leaving the beautiful and plentiful lands that his sister so loved to walk, into the charred and broken lands ruled by Shadows and fear, Nightmare creatures lived in these parts but dared not go near Sombra's castle. Somehow Sombra was able to scare them and even control some of them.

As his carriage reached the mountainside castle, looking ever the more broken and derelict than when he had left, Ardo felt and heard his father's angry as the ground itself shook and rattled.

"You incompetent FOOLS! I did not return to this place just to hear you all complain and bicker about your own stupidity!" Sombra yelled at his younger two sons as Ardo quietly trotted inside and waited to be noticed. "Ardo has at least tried to keep this place in some shape! Have the three of you learns nothing from him?!"

Sombra's rage continued and Ardo sighed to himself, the old stallion was now trapped inside the greying red horn that had somehow survived the Crystal heart's magic and had been placed on the throne, giving Sombra his shadow like form, yet he was still able to use physical force to get his point across.

"Must you yell so much, father?" Ardo asked, "And they have been busy trying to insure that they have full control over their powers for our planned assault on the Night Kingdom."

Sombra's burning glare turned to Ardo as his eldest son spoke, "And how would you know that?" he demanded, "You who have been more focused on that traitorous sister of yours!"

Ardo simply tossed his mane. "She and I are full siblings and besides, she and I can exchange words without dissolving into foolish bickering and arguments. Unlike Kendo and Hedo," He said. "General Gunmax is about the only other Pony here who can have a conversation with me about something other than you last lady love."

The named Pony bowed to his Prince, hidden by a long cloak as he had been badly injured as a foul, he had been unable to overcome the fact Ponies would now stare at him forever and so hid himself under the cloak, only his horn and eyes shone through the darkness of his hood.

Sombra growled and would have lashed out at Ardo and Gunmax for their blatant show of disrespect to him, but a sudden surge of bright light stopped him in his tracks as a shimmering form stood in the door way as if daring him to try such an act.

None of his sons seemed to notice his moment of fear and Ardo took the chance to speak again. "Before you continue your ranting rage dear father, I may yet know a way to bring the whole of Equestria down to its knees."

"And how do we do that?" Gunmax asked. "We have no army and King Sombra cannot leave this place."

"Then he will have to sit this out." Ardo said. "Come, all of you." he added leading his brothers away from the chamber closely followed by Gunmax.

"Are you sure it wise? To defy your father like that?" The General asked.

"He is too weak to do any true damage to me and if he continues to waist his power he will end up sending himself back to the shadows he was sealed in by the Rulers of Canterlot." Ardo said as they took their seats around a large round table that shifted like a swirling mass of shadows, they shifted and formed an image of the Night Kingdom

"So, what's your plan?" Kendo asked, his much bigger and larger build covered in large, thick looking armour, two horns atop his head like a bull's horns, he had no mane.

The last Pony was Hedo, the youngest and second Unicorn of Sombra's sons, He was a greying colour and like his brothers he had purple eyes with a few wisps of shadowy red flames leading away from them, he looked pure Unicorn.

"Hey isn't that her?" he asked pointing with his hoof at the shadow image that was Nightshade.

"Yes Hedo that is our sister." Ardo said. "She and the Tomonaga foul are starting to form a bond of friendship. We must act now while that bond is still fragile." He explained.

"What's your plan?" Gunmax asked.

Ardo chuckled. "My plan," he repeated as his horn began to glow. "Nightmares... dragged from the darkness of olden times, brought to life by the imagination of colts and fillies as they dream, even Princess Luna could not stop these dark beings," He said as the map changed and the Night Kingdom altered to a more wicked and evil appearance. "Let Darkness find her sad ways, let her claws sink inside baby ponies nightly dreams... Poison them til they are filled with fear and soon... all of Equestria will be ours."

Hedo and Kendo smirked as the image changed again, this time to the young Colt their half sister had freed from their father's taint.

* * *

Nightshade sighed softly as she stood by the stain glass window of her room, the picture depicted herself and the Night Kingdom, but also the two Celestial Princesses of Canterlot when they defeated Blinding Dawn and Nightshade's mother.

"You still blame yourself?" A voice asked.

Nightshade nodded and placed a hoof on the glass, gently running it down the image of her mother. "Is everything set?" she asked.

The owner of the voice nodded. "It will need at least a day, but it can be done."

"Thank you..." Nightshade said.

"Anytime."

Nightshade turned around to see no one with her but smiled at the window behind her, depicting a great horse like creature with Pegasus wings by clawed feet like a Griffon and the head of a Griffon.

Still smiling she began to walk through the halls of her home. Nightshade stopped and looked towards the cliffs her older brother had stopped on before leaving to her room.

"What are you planning Ardo...?" she asked her shadow.

No answer came and she sighed, settling down to rest for the night, smiling as she heard the tell tale sound of Unicorn magic being blocked from her Kingdom. "Try again big brother... Remember Mother would allow a foal to have Nightmares."

* * *

Ardo growled. "That little..." he began then huffed. "Seems that idea won't work until the barrier is down." he stated.

"So what do we do?" Kendo asked. "We can't just waltz over there and say 'hi sister let us is so we can shut off teh barrier' she's never allow it..."

"Yes she would." Sombra hissed as his eyes appeared in the ceiling. "Send Hedo with a few bruises and cuts and she will allow him sanctuary... once inside he will destroy the Crystals and that annoying mare... then the Night Kingdom will be mine!" he stated before fading away.

Ardo looked at Hedo and sighed. "Are you willing to go?" he asked. "Once you are inside that barrier we cannot help you if you mess this up."

"I don't have much choice..." Hedo said.

Ardo nodded. "Kendo. See to our brother's injuries. Gunmax..." he stated and the hooded Pony nodded leaving the room.

Hedo gulped as he heard Kendo scraping his hooves.


End file.
